


Nindroids can fall in love too

by Avitherum



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28864809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avitherum/pseuds/Avitherum
Summary: "I'm simply.. confused. I wasn't built to love. I was built to protect those who can't protect themselves. Those feelings I have.. it's logically impossible for me to have them, and yet I can't find a different explanation for my connection to Pixal. My desire to protect her is contradictory to my purpose but the fear of losing her again is taking over my every action. I'm.. afraid. I don't want to let anyone down."
Relationships: Jay Walker & Zane, Nya/Jay Walker, P.I.X.A.L./Zane (Ninjago)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Nindroids can fall in love too

"Dear Nya.. would you maybe.. possibly.. like to- ..no, that sounds stupid. My dearest Nya.. ugh, that's even worse.."  
The master of lighting was standing in front of what seemed to be one of the training dummies the ninjas regularly used to hone their combat skills with, though it's pretty safe to say that practicing to ask ones love interest out on a date was not included in the list of intended purposes.

Just then, Zane happened to walk down the corridor in a similarly nervous fashion while silently muttering inaudible sentences. The nindroid couldn't help but to stop in his tracks as he noticed Jay and carefully peeked into his room. ..Huh. Seems like the other was struggling with the exact same situation.  
Not wanting to be rude nor invasive, Zane knocked at the half-opened door to make his presence known upon which his elemental brother-in-arms knocked over the dummy with a jolt and almost tripped over his own feet.  
"Gosh Zane, don't scare me like that!! I was in the middle of doing something.. very important!" 

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."  
The master of ice couldn't hold back an innocent yet knowing grin.  
"I noticed that you're planning to ask Nya out on a d-"

"SHHHHHHH!!!"  
Jay had placed his hand on Zane's mouth faster than he could blink. As if fearing that several spying devices were hidden all across the room, the redhead's gaze jumped from left to right as he spoke significantly quieter.  
"Not so loud!! I want it to be a surprise!"

After a few more seconds, Jay removed his hand slowly, his eyes now focused on the ninja in front of him with a suspicious glare, seemingly keeping himself ready to prevent the possibility of the surprise getting ruined again.  
"It's been pretty hectic lately and Nya and I haven't gotten a lot of time to wind down together without some crazy alien monster wanting to take over the world... again... so I thought this might be a good idea. I think we both need it after everything that has happened recently."  
The lighting ninja's face softened and his posture slowly became less stiff, though it was obvious that he was still freaking out internally.

"You seem nervous. Haven't you two been on a fair share of dates together already?"

Jay sighed deeply.  
"Yeah, we have.."  
He absent-mindedly made his way over to where the dummy was laying on the floor and wasted no time to get it back into its initial standing position.  
"It's just.. every time I see her sitting in front of the dojo gate.. gazing off into the sunset.. humming a melody her mother used to sing to her when she was little.. with that one strand of hair that always sticks out flowing in the wind.."  
Jay was now staring outside of the window without even noticing and mindlessly swiped over the leathery material as if wanting to clean it. In the meantime, Zane has made himself comfortable on a smaller crash couch opposite of the bed. This was going to take a while.  
"And when she turns her head and smiles at me like the sun herself.. it's like I'm falling in love all over again. ..She's breathtaking, you know? Absolutely breathtaking. I still can't believe she really wants to be with a guy like me. It feels more like a dream, and when I get reminded that it isn't, it's.. difficult to find words."

"You must really love her then."

"I do.. with all of my heart, with everything that I have. I want to spend the rest of my life by her side."  
The redhead's exhale was one of content. Gratitude. Gratefulness for this actually being reality. Though, as soon as he noticed how much of his sappy heart he had poured out to his metallic brother, the urge to direct the conversation elsewhere grew.  
"So uhh.. since we're already on the topic of love.. what about you and Pixal?"

Zane, fully unfazed, was already expecting for this question to turn up. It was the whole reason he had interrupted in the first place.  
"That is why I'm here. I have been thinking. Back when I was banished into the Neverland dimension, all I could think about was.. her. I missed all of you too, of course, but Pixal.. I realized how much I care about her. How much she means to me. I.. think I'm in love with her. And.. I have been planning to.. ask her out on a date."

Jay's face lit up in an instant, followed by him spinning around in order to face the other.  
"Hah, I knew it!! Took you long enough! Lloyd owes me 5$." 

Weirdly enough, the nindroid reacted incredulously.  
"..Was it really that obvious?"

The redhead simply responded by having a good laugh until he realized that it wasn't supposed to be a joke.  
"What- of course it was, silly! If giving half of your heart to save her wasn't obvious enough, maybe the fact that you carry around a picture of you two together everywhere is!"

Zane blinked with bewilderment like a processor trying to get a highly demanding game to run. All these seemingly 'obvious' things had never occurred to him as odd. For the longest time he had simply assumed that that's what friends did. Protect each other, fight by each other's sides, revive the other by giving her half of his heart and only being able to function properly when she was by his side- ..yeah, from that perspective, it did seem pretty obvious. But, to be fair.. being in love was a completely new feeling for him. He wasn't programmed to feel attraction in such a way, let alone romantic love. He knew love, sure, but he came to understand that in this case, it just wasn't the same kind. Throughout their adventures, Pixal had, unknowingly, caused Zane's code to expand itself somehow, and that alone was-

"Hello? Earth to Zane? Are you still there?"  
By now, Jay was waving his hand in front of the other's eyes, hoping to finally get a reaction. Which he did. Eventually.

"..How did you realize that you're in love with Nya?"

Silence filled the room for a moment while the master of lighting had to process the question that came out of nowhere. It took him a while to find the right words, simply because he didn't want to let his sap shine through once again.  
"Well,.. I used to not believe in love at first sight, but.. then I saw Nya. I was feeling so many feelings I had never experienced before at once and I had no idea what suddenly came over me. My face was burning, there were these butterflies people keep talking about, I couldn't get a single word out.. I was actively trying to suppress my feelings for her and even when I realized where they were coming from I still didn't want to admit it to myself for the longest time. I'm just.. glad I stopped with that nonsense eventually."  
Yup. There was the sap again, though Zane didn't seem to mind. In fact, he appeared to be unusually interested in what he was talking about.

"..I see."  
The metallic ninja was deep in thoughts as a perplexed Jay was struggling to keep the conversation going instead of that awful awkward silence that was currently filling the room.

"..Hey, are you alright? You seem a bit down."  
The constantly energetic Jay finally took a seat next to his friend. Sure, Zane wasn't the most openly upbeat person in the world but something was clearly bothering him. No wonder, the nindroid has been through a lot lately.

"I'm simply.. confused. I wasn't built to love. I was built to protect those who can't protect themselves. Those feelings I have.. it's logically impossible for me to have them, and yet I can't find a different explanation for my connection to Pixal. My desire to protect her is contradictory to my purpose but the fear of losing her again is taking over my every action. I'm.. afraid. I don't want to let anyone down."

The more Zane talked down on himself, the harder it became to politely listen to the nindroid's words. Finally, when he was done, Jay almost exploded into a waterfall of words.  
"Okay WHOA, first off, you're not letting anyone down! Quite the opposite actually! Who cares about illogical codes and what you were built for? You're your own person Zane! You were built to be yourself! And when has love ever been easy? It took me years to sort out my feelings towards Nya and I still don't fully understand them!"  
Then, Jay made a brief pause to catch his breath and to talk a bit more slowly and in a collected manner.  
"What I'm trying to say is.. Your codes, your programming.. none of that defines you. You're just as much of a person as any of us. Love can make you do and feel indescribable things, and hey, life hardly ever makes perfect sense. You're not a machine, you're just Zane."

That might just have been the best and most uplifting speech Zane has ever heard. Needless to say, he was impressed by how Jay was able to find the exactly right words to ease his mind a significant amount. He was right. It didn't have to make any sense. As long as they were all together, all was well.  
"Thank you, Jay. I didn't know you had such a way with words."

"Pshhh.. I'm the best talker out of all of us! Lloyd should leave the speeches to me! ..I ruined the moment, didn't I?"

Zane let out a soft chuckle. He didn't expect how relieving it would be to finally get these thoughts off his chest. Though it seemed impossible.. it turns out that nindroids can fall in love too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading it all the way to the end! It's my first piece of writing I upload publicly and I hope you like it! I'm not sure when or if I'll add more chapters but we'll see :)


End file.
